1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus used in a vacuum distillation process for purifying any type of contaminated liquid.
2. Invention Disclosure Statement
Generally in the prior art vacuum distillation apparatus consisted of cylindrical shaped devices of varying sizes and dimensions using in most cases a heating chamber and a vacuum pump and baffles to collect condensate. The prior art reveals apparatus of very limited effect in purifying any type of contaminated liquid in terms of energy efficiency. The object of the invention is to respond to the need for apparatus which efficiently accomplishes distillation and purification in a unique configuration which enhances energy efficiency.